Chinami
Chinami '''(ちなみ, ''Chinami) ''is a servant currently in service to Yuuto Tanaka, and is currently a member of Katsuko's Squad alongside him. Like the other servants, Chinami is completely loyal to Yuuto, refering to him as 'Goshujin-sama' (Master), and following his commands without question. Yuuto does however, prefer she just call him 'Yuu-kun/sama', telling her to not worry about what she calls him. Despite this, Chinami still just calls him 'Goshujin-sama'. Appearance Chinami is a young woman with rather pale skin, and is noticeably underweight from starvation as a child. She has long white hair that reaches her waist, and burgundy eyes. Chinami's body is covered in scars, something that she's quite self conscious about, however most are covered up by her clothes, save for one running over her nose and one on her neck, and some on her lower arms. Her most noticeable injury is that she is missing most of her left hand. Chinami dresses similarly to any other typical servant. She wears a light grey dress shirt with the top buttons undone, sometimes with a red tie, and pairs them with a dark blue skirt alongside black tights and shoes of the same colour. She is also often seen carrying a book. In her spare time, she instead wears a white tank top which shows off a lot more of her scars, along with an instead black skirt, no longer with tights. Her black shoes are also replaced with blue sneakers. Personality Suffering from abuse as a child, Chinami was conditioned by her parents from a young age to always do as she was told. As such, she is incredibly shy and timid towards anyone who isn't Yuuto Tanaka, or one of his other servants. Because of this, people often take advantage of her, seeing her as weak and defenceless. Chinami has become used to this kind of treatment however, and has come to expect it when meeting others. Often being self deprecating about herself, Chinami is incredibly self conscious about the injuries she has sustained, and as such plays into why she tries to keep to just Yuuto at all times, believing herself to be a 'hideous eyesore' in her own words. Despite all this, when with Yuuto in important situations, she acts in a much more serious tone, however it is just a facade she forces herself into for him. If Chinami were ever in a fight, it is unknown how she would react, although the most likely outcome if she was alone would be for her to breakdown and surrender. Besides, because of her already weak body, she would most likely easily die within minutes from overworking herself. Background Born into a poor family in the Azian Continent, both of Chinami's parents were drug addicts. She was neglected by them, and whenever they did pay attention to her, it was usually because they were abusing her, as they did on a regular basis. She was forced to do everything she was told without question, and if she ever spoke back, talked out of line or misbehaved, she would be beaten. At some point when she was aged 11, her family became completely broke, and in an attempt to save money so that they could pay for more drugs, Chinami's parents kicked her out onto the streets. She became a beggar, barely making enough to live, and things stayed like that for 7 years. When she was 18, Chinami was passed by Yuuto Tanaka on the street. Yuuto had never seen a beggar before, and took pity on her, promising Chinami a place to stay if she came with him, on the condition that she worked for him. She agreed, and has been working as his servant since. Plot Jikain Village Chinami makes her first appearance in the Jikain Village, showing up in search of Katsuko alongside Yuuto, after the latter left the others in her Squad for longer than usual. The duo shows up shortly after Fuyuki, Pitou, Fusako and Haruka, introducing themselves to the four and the Village. Equipment '''Pistol: '''A gift from Yuuto, Chinami owns a small pistol that she can easily conceal, and as such carries it with her at all times. Abilities & Powers Nen Chinami is actually a genius in Nen, being capable of using it without ever receiving any training. She was however helped by Yuuto in figuring out what her ability was and how to use it. Due to a weak body and no training with Nen, while she can use her ability, it is incredibly exhausting, and she could die by overworking herself if she's not careful with it. Chinami has also been trained to use a pistol by Yuuto, and as such carries one concealed with her at all times. '''Slashing Pages (かみそり紙, Razor Paper) Type: Specialization An ability created with the help of Yuuto, this ability allows Chinami to create 10 pieces of paper appear around herself, spinning while floating. She can then send the papers out at any time. The papers, despite looking normal, are actually razor sharp, and because they are being spun around at all times become like small spinning metal razors. Chinami is also able to control the paper's flight path, and with the very high speed of the paper means that it is an incredibly deadly ability, as if it is not dodged it could easily slice through someone entirely. The pages disappear after cutting into something, or if they do not hit anything after 10 seconds. This ability does also have a requirement. Chinami must be holding or touching a book, or anything else that is made of paper/contains paper. The size of the pages that appear depends on the size of what she is touching, but the pages are still always razor sharp. These are not really requirements however, as these are actually just restrictions she put on herself, to make the attack stronger. Because of this, Chinami could actually use this attack without touching or holding anything, however to do so comes at a cost. If the restriction is broken and she activates the ability whenever she wants, the consequence is that an internal organ will become ruptured, causing internal bleeding and will most likely lead to death. As such, breaking the restriction is a last resort, and is why she carries a book with her whenever travelling. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Chinami, like her Master Yuuto, is Nalimese ** As Chinami is from the Republic of Nalim, she has lived through war for all of her life, as the Republic of Nalim is at war with one of it's bordering countries, the Republic of Sacaro. This would also explain the poverty Chinami's family lived in, and why she is so badly injured as on the streets, she would've been easily caught up in the middle of all the fighting * Chinami and Asher share the same birthday